Sorpresa de Aniversario
by SonKlary
Summary: Gohan y Videl ahora están casados, y ella planea algo maravilloso para el, pero este plan no se llevara a cabo tal y como era deseado ya que habrá muchos obstáculos inesperados y al final esta hermosa pareja recibirá una noticia que cambiara totalmente sus vidas y será la perfecta SORPRESA DE ANIVERSARIO.
1. Chapter 1

SORPRESA DE ANIVERSARIO

Dos mujeres se encontraban en una sala muy iluminada por una lámpara de mesa y un foco en la pared platicando aparentemente de una manera amistosa.

B-Te digo Milk que le tengo una sorpresa muy grande a Vegeta-decía orgullosa la peliazul.

M-Pues a diferencia de ti, yo a mi Gokú le tengo una sorpresa mucho mejor-dijo tratando de dejar en mal a su amiga.

V-No creen que están exagerando un poco señoras, es decir, la del aniversario soy yo.-decía mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual de un color lila forrado de plástico para evitar las manchas de comida.

M-No no Videl, se ve que aún no sabes nada del matrimonio, no es necesario que sea una fecha especial para darle sorpresas a tu marido.-le decía a su nuera.

V-Yo lo sé, pero…-se detuvo de momento y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto de ella-¡Es tardísimo! En donde estará Gohan a estas horas, ya debería haber llegado-dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

B-Es verdad, Vegeta salió junto con Gokú, Trunks y Goten desde hace horas-La mujer de ojos del color del mar también estaba molesta.

M-En donde andarán esos hombres.

Por un momento se quedaron las tres calladas hasta que un sonido hizo que las mujeres dirigieran su vista hacia la puerta que poco a poco y de una manera lenta se comenzó a abrir hasta que se asomó una cara que Videl reconoció de inmediato, pero nadie dijo nada en ese momento.

La persona entro a la casa con los zapatos en las manos, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba totalmente destrozada, sucia de tierra y con un poco de sangre, nadie decía nada solo observaban como esta persona avanzaba en silencio en la entrada de la casa hasta que…

V-¡GOHAN! En donde estabas- dijo la hija del salvador de la tierra Mr. Satán, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su esposo.

G-Videl, yo, yo creí que no estabas en casa jejeje-decía nervioso, su esposa se parecía a su madre cuando se enfadaba yeso si le daba miedo.

V-Aún no me has respondido, ¿En dónde estabas?-avanzaba poco a poco hacia su esposo mientras este iba retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared.

G-Este, bueno yo, yo, ¿ya te dije que te ves muy bonita el día de hoy?

V-¿Qué?, este pues no-se sonrojo de inmediato y se hizo para atrás un poco.

G-Claro que si amor, te ves hermosa hoy más que nunca, ¿no me crees?-esta vez era él quien avanzaba y la hacía retroceder.

V-Pues no, de hecho-Se quedó muda al darse cuenta de que su suegra y Bulma los estaban viendo de una manera extraña y eso le incomodaba bastante ya que sabía a qué llevaba la actitud de su marido.

G-Valla te quedaste callada, ¿acaso no te agrada lo que te digo?-él se seguía acercándose a su mujer-Si quieres vamos a nuestra habitación y… -detecto dos ki que reconoció de inmediato y volteo de una manera rápida a su izquierda- ¿Mamá?, ¿Bulma? O.O

Fue un momento de total silencio, nadie decía nada, Gohan se sentía incómodo y avergonzado.

V-Entonces-trató de romper ese incómodo silencio para ayudar a su esposo en ese momento- ¿En dónde estabas?

G-Este, estab… estaba entrenando con papá, el señor Vegeta, Goten y Trunks-Prefería decir la verdad a seguir ese momento tan raro para él.

M-¡QUÉÉÉEEEÉÉÉÉ! …. Así que ese hombre se fue a entrenar y de paso se llevó a tu hermano-la esposa del hombre más poderoso del universo se alteró por completo.

B-Bueno todos sabemos a qué salen esos hombres durante tantas horas y en especial cuando están juntos.

V-Dejaran de ser sajajines, pero que no se supone que tú estabas trabajando Son Gohan-Dirigió su vista hacia su marido y no parecía estar muy contenta en ese momento.

G-Este yo, bueno, lo que pasa es que salí del trabajo y me encontré a mi papa de paso y pues, pues me convenció de entrenar un rato jejeje (con la típica pose de los Son)-esperaba que esa explicación convenciera a su esposa sino tendría que resignarse a dormir en el sofá por un largo tiempo.

V-Sabes que no tengo problema de que entrenes de vez en cuando pero no pudiste ni siquiera avisarme.

G-Perdóname Vi, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, ¿sí?

Videl pensaba que Gohan seguía siendo un niño, no porque tuviera esa misma inocencia como cuando lo conoció (bueno a veces porque ya vimos hace un momento su actitud, quien lo viera eh, todo un Don Juan xD), cada vez que Videl se molestaba con Gohan él siempre le pedía perdón, no solo con palabras sino que le daba sorpresas, solo ella sabía cómo era el, todos pensaban que en cuestión del amor el chico era igual de torpe que su padre pero no era así, sabía muy bien que detalles darle a su esposa en especial cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, para Videl eso era sorprendente ya que no solo le pedía perdón cuando ella se molestaba sino que también cuando Gohan se enojaba de alguna manera que aun el no entendía, Videl conseguía que le pidiera perdón. Aunque nunca faltaba en Gohan esa carita que siempre usaba con Pikoro cuando era pequeño, ahora la usaba con ella y le funcionaba siempre.

V-De acuerdo

Gohan sabía que ya estaba perdonado, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese "de acuerdo" en el idioma de su esposa (que a veces no entendía muy bien), era un "te perdono"

Entre esta parejita todo ya estaba arreglado (por ahora) pero para los otros dos sajajines de raza pura no parecía que les fuera tan bien como a este semisajajin; de pronto un grito provino de las afueras de la casa…

VEG-Ya te dije que no insecto y quita esa cara de idiota.

Gk-No hay mares así que por favor amigo.

VEG-Yo no soy tu amigo.

Bulma y Milk sabían con exactitud de quienes eran las voces que se escuchaban.

B-Y ahora que les pasará a esos dos.

M-Esos dos siempre se la pasan peleando por cualquier cosa.

G-Es increíble que mi padre siga con lo mismo.

V-¿Qué?, Tú sí sabes que sucede, dinos.

G-Pues verán…

El sonido de los pájaros era evidente en esta montaña que detonaba una inmensa tranquilidad hasta que un grito saco de la paz a este hermoso paisaje.

G-Kame, Hame... Haaaaa! – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que un fuerte destello saliera de las palmas de Son Gohan.

A l termino de este destello, cinco siluetas lograban visualizarse iban bajando lentamente desde el cielo para así sentarse en unas rocas de aquel campo de batalla.

GK-Vaya hijo, haz mejorado bastante, parece que el matrimonio no afecto tu desempeño como guerrero-decía orgulloso Gokú al notar el cansancio en todos los guerreros más que en el joven

La batalla que se había desarrollado anteriormente tenía que haber involucrado a los cinco sajajines que habitaban la tierra: Son Gokú, el príncipe de esa raza Vegeta y los hijos de estos Son Goten, Son Gohan y Trunks Briefs; pero a media batalla Son Gokú y su hijo mayor habían ignorado a los demás guerreros y solo peleaban entre ellos, su combate era realmente impactante que los demás guerreros solo observaban sorprendidos.

VEG-"Ese mocoso ha estado entrenando, esto no es posible, ahora también me está superando"- Pensaba el príncipe al notar el nivel del joven Son Gohan.

En un momento el guerrero Gokú pensó que tenía la batalla ya ganada y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del guerrero al intentar lanzarle un fuerte golpe con el puño derecho, pero este guerrero no se daba cuenta que su contrincante no estaba usando todo su poder, pero ya era el momento de mostrarle a su padre su verdadero nivel que solo su esposa conocía.

Gohan bloqueo el ataque de su padre y en tan solo un instante su ki se elevó tanto que en menos de un minuto supero la transformación del SSJ 3, que hasta ese día era la más fuerte; después de transformarse el guerrero Son Gohan lanzó a su padre un Kame-hame-ha con una solo mano, Gokú no pudo reaccionar y por el impacto fue a estrellarse con una enorme montaña que se hizo pedazos al instante.

Vegeta no podía quedarse quieto ante esto y se dirigió hacia el joven con el fin de iniciar un combate, comenzó la batalla pero se notaba la diferencia de poder entre el semisajajin y el príncipe, al notar esto los pequeños Goten y Trunks también decidieron unirse a la batalla, los niños hicieron la fusión con la idea de derrotar a Gohan,

Gokú solo se limitaba a observar, de verdad que el nivel de su hijo era mucho mayor al de todos ellos.

GK-Esto es realmente impresionante, ¿cuándo Gohan se volvió tan fuerte?, ese chico a estado entrenando a escondidas, bien, solo hay una manera de probar ese poder.

Este guerrero se acercó a Vegeta y sin que Gohan lo notara le dijo que tenían que lanzarle todos un ataque al mismo tiempo y solo así podrían derrotarlo, pero lo que Gokú no dijo fue que era imposible ganarle, lo único que él quería era ver hasta donde llegaba su poder.

El padre del joven se dirigió hasta este con el fin de distraerlo mientras que el príncipe les decía el plan a Gotenks, al descuidarse Gohan todos los demás de pusieron enfrente de él y lanzaron sus ataques pero él no se quedó atrás y respondió al ataque con un Kame-hame-ha superior a los ataques de todos juntos… al ya estar todos en tierra…

VEG-¡Eres un insecto tramposo!... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que has estado entrenando a escondidas mocoso?... ¿En dónde estás entrenando?... Habla de una vez insecto si no quieres que la hija de ese payaso se quede viuda en los próximos cinco segundos.

GK-Vamos Vegeta no te pongas así, cálmate.

VEG-Tu cállate Kakarotto, que no estoy hablando contigo… Ahora dime mocoso ¿Cómo es que tu poder ha aumentado tanto en tan poco tiempo?-estaba realmente enfadado, no podía creer que el hijo de Kakarotto lo había superado por segunda vez.

G-Pues es que yo…-No sabía si decirlo, había estado guardando el secreto desde el día que empezó a vivir con su esposa, ella también sabía al igual que Bulma, pero si Vegeta se enteraba de esto, seguramente se armaría un gran alboroto, pero bueno, tarde o temprano iba a enterarse.

VEG-Habla ya insecto.

GK-Solo dilo hijo-También tenía curiosidad de cómo es que su hijo había aumentado su poder si ni siquiera lo había visto entrenar en las montañas. Es más, ni siquiera había sentido el Ki de su hijo aumentar a causa de un entrenamiento.

G-Lo que sucede es que yo…

TODOS-¿Siiiiiiii?-decían mientras se acercaron un poco al joven.

G-Tengo una cámara de gravedad en mi casa.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaban, pero no había otra explicación, solo que al príncipe esto no le agradó mucho.

VEG-¡Que tú que!... pero es imposible, como es que tienes una cámara de gravedad si Bulma es la única que sabe cómo construirlas, pero ella no te ayudaría.

Gohan se quedó callado, no era bueno mintiendo, Vegeta tenía razón, Bulma era la única que sabía cómo construir una cámara de gravedad, él antes de casarse le pidió el favor de que le construyera una cámara de gravedad como la de Vegeta, quería entrenar como se debía. Cuando regreso de su luna de miel la cámara ya estaba instalada en un cuarto especial bajo la casa, Videl estaba de acuerdo, no le veía problema. Gohan le hizo unas cuantas mejoras como la de omitir el Ki hacia el exterior, es decir que nadie fuera de esta cámara podría sentir el poder de quien estaba adentro; instalo un especie de programa con el cuál podría cambiar la atmósfera y ambiente dentro de ella, esto se le había ocurrido en base a la nave de Babidi; además de las funciones básicas, en pocas palabras esta cámara era mucho mejor que la del príncipe.

El chico les dijo todo esto y todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que acababan de escuchar que morían de ganas por entrenar dentro de la cámara de Gohan, menos Vegeta que se sentía traicionado por su esposa.

VEG-Bulma jamás te ayudaría, eso sería alta traición, ayudar al enemigo-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no es que le molestara tanto la ayuda de su esposa para con el insecto, sino que estaba celoso porque él quería que Bulma solo lo ayudara a él con respecto a la cámara y a nadie más.

G-Vamos Vegeta no es para tanto, solo es una simple cámara de gravedad.-trataba de que el príncipe no se molestara más, además de que no era la gran cosa, pero no obtenía respuesta, Vegeta solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y darles la espalda a todos.

TK-Goten mejor vámonos, esto ya me aburrió, vamos a jugar.-Trunks sabía exactamente porque su papá se ponía así, pero no lo diría porque si no sería hombre muerto.

Vamonos GT-Chi, Gohan adiós, adiós y adiós Papa tiol Vegeta.

Ambos niños se fueron corriendo mientras los otros tres guerreros se quedaban ahí.

GK-¡Ya sé que sucede!-gritó haciendo que lo voltearán a ver-Vegeta estas celoso porqué Bulma también le construyó una cámara de gravedad a Gohan, ¿Verdad?

Vegeta no dijo nada, era increíble que el inepto de Kakarotto supiera con exactitud que pasaba (Bueno tengamos en cuenta que este príncipe no es muy discreto cuando se trata de ocultar sus celos… que hasta Gokú lo noto jajaja bueno ya ya, ya no me interrumpan, continuemos…)

G-¿Eso es verdad Vegeta?

VEG-Por supuesto… por supuesto que no… es solo que…

G Y GK- ¿Qué?

VEG-¡Que Bulma no tenía por qué ayudarte con tu estúpida cámara de gravedad, no tienes derecho a su ayuda insecto!

Si, definitivamente estaba celoso.

G-Calma Vegeta, ella solo me ayudo con el prototipo, yo hice el resto…-se dio cuenta que este guerrero de clase alta seguía molesto-ni si quiera me quiso construir robots, dijo que esos solo eran para ti-sabía a la perfección cómo hacer para que el orgullo de él príncipe se elevara, aunque durará más de dos semanas alardeando sobre ello.

VEG-Eso era obvio, Bulma sabe que solo yo tengo esos privilegios.-una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro.

G-Claro que si, quien más.-había dado en el blanco, era tan predecible.

GK-Oye Vegeta ...

VEG-Ahora que quieres Kakarotto.

GK-¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos fusionamos y así probamos el máximo poder de Gohan?-parecía tan emocionado con la idea, era como un niño esperando algún regalo.

VEG-ni aunque me me paga otra vez a fusionarse con usted.

GK-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

VEG-Porque no quiero.

GK Andale Vegeta.

VEG-Ya te dije que no.

GK-Pero aún no me has dado un motivo.

VEG-Claro que sí, porque no quiero.

GK-Ese no es motivo suficiente Vegeta.

VEG-Pues para mí lo es.

Estuvieron un tiempo discutiendo así que Gohan decidió regresar a su casa…

G-Y eso fue lo que paso. Perdóname Bulma, espero no causarte muchos problemas con Vegeta después de decirla la verdad.

B-No te preocupes Gohan, yo sé cómo manejarlo.

De pronto un fuerte grito se escuchó desde afuera y todos salieron para ver qué pasaba.

VEG-Ya cállense mocosos del demonio, ya dije no.

Gokú estaba en el suelo sobándose la mejilla, puesto que el príncipe le había dado un fuerte golpe al hartarse de la insistencia de Kakarotto, mientras que los niños trataban de consolarlo al igual que también estaban "molestándolo" con lo de la famosa fusión.

VEG-Y ya deja de llorar insecto, no es para tanto-sentía algo de lástima por el pobre de Kakarotto al notar la cara que ponía. (Al parecer esa cara es herencia familiar jajaja)

GK-Pero es que si me dolió Vegeta.

B-Se puede saber porque le pegaste al pobre de Gokú.

A nuestro príncipe se le olvido por completo lo que estaba haciendo al ver a su esposa y recordar lo que Gohan le había dicho sobre la cámara de gravedad y más aún al ver a este otro insecto cerca de su esposa.

VEG-¡Se puede saber porque le construiste una cámara de gravedad al inepto hijo de Kakarotto!-realmente estaba celoso.

G-¿inepto?

Vegeta cuando se enfadaba no le importaba quien estuviera cerca de él y su esposa, ni a quien insultara, claro que a Bulma tampoco, por algo era su esposa, era la única que no le tenía miedo y le hacía frente, así que esta vez no sería la excepción.

B-¡Quien te crees tú mono cavernícola para venir y gritarme enfrente de mis amigos, si Gohan es o no un inepto a ti que te importa!

G-Espera ¿Qué?

En-jajaja.

G-Videl no te rías.

V-Ay vamos, tienes que admitir qu} eso estuvo gracioso.

B-Además si lo ayude es porque quize, y tu no eres nadie para mandarme entendiste.

Nuestro príncipe estaba realmente enfadado.. ¿Cómo era posible que su mujer lo retara de esa forma frente a todos?... Lo estaba poniendo en total ridículo y todo por culpa de ese insecto...

NOTA FINAL.

Bueno espero les este gustando... avísenme si quieren que lo continue ... Pobre Gohan que culpa tiene el .. xD


	2. Un nuevo Enemigo

UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

Esto no era posible, el no permitiría que ella le gritara delante de todos…

B-Gohan lamento la actitud de Vegeta, ya lo conoces.

G-No te preocupes Bulma n.n …

No, eso no, ni si quiera a él le pedía perdón y ahora se disculpaba con ese insecto eso ya era suficiente, esto no se quedaría así…

VEG-A pelear-le dijo a Gohan.

Todos realmente estaban confundidos… Vegeta jamás le había pedido pelear a Gohan… ni siquiera el chico lo entendía.

G-Mmm no creo.

Acaso esa sabandija se había negado a pelear con él, eso era un gran honor, nadie le dice que no al príncipe, los presentes pensaban que ese "no" del muchacho había sido un gran error.

VEG: Nadie le dice que no al príncipe de los sajajines!

De pronto Vegeta se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Gohan con la única intención de enseñarle a respetarlo, el muchacho no podría hacer nada o eso pensaban algunos pero… este semisajajin detuvo el golpe del príncipe y sin que este se diera cuenta fue lanzado al suelo. Nadie podía creerlo.

G- Ya te dije que no peleare Vegeta- dijo serio.

VEG- ¿Por qué?- dijo entre dientes.

G- Porque… muero de hambre jajaja n.n

…CAIDA ANIME…

V- Hay Son… U.U

G- Mmmm? … que, ¿Qué dije?

Todos se retiraron, cada quien a su respectivo hogar… aunque Vegeta había tomado la decisión de que ese insecto pelearía con él, quisiera o no.

Al otro día en la casa de la pareja más joven…

V-! GOHAAAAAAAAN ¡

Esto hizo que el muchacho se despertara rápidamente, tropezando con todo y cayendo por las escaleras.

G- ¿Qué te pasa Vi? … ¿Estas bien?

V- Te volviste a quedar dormido, hoy tienes una junta con Bulma no es así…

G- Y ¿Me gritaste desde aquí por eso? ¿No pudiste subir a avisarme?

V- Si lo hago sería lo mismo, tendría que gritarte para que despertaras… ahora date prisa.. y ponte algo de ropa.

G-¿Ehhh?... Ahhhhhhhhhhh…- grito al darse cuenta de que no llevaba puesto NADA y subió a arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Llego rápidamente a la Corporación Capsula y al entrar a su oficina…

G- Vegeta?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba totalmente confundido

VEG- Hasta que llegas insecto, tenemos que hablar.

G- ¿Hablar? … lo siento tengo una junta muy importante del último proyecto.

VEG- Eso a mí no me interesa, que te esperen.

G- Vegeta tu mejor que nadie sabe que a Bulma no le gusta esperar, adiós.

El príncipe quedo impactado, este mocoso le había dicho que tenía una cita con su esposa, en su cara, pero quien se cree y aparte de todo lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, esto requería medidas extremas.

KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

GK- ¿Qué sucede Vegeta?

Nuestro príncipe había ido a buscar a las montañas a Kakarotto para exigirle que obligara a su estúpido, raro, débil hijo que se alejara de su mujer.

(Woooo Vegeta debe estar totalmente desesperado… recurrir a Kakarotto y más en un problema de esos jajajajaja vaya que es muy celoso jajaja)

VEG- Dile al baboso de tu hijo que deje de salir con mi mujer.

GK- O.O…. ¿Qué?- el no entendía muchas cosas pero definitivamente esta menos… eso era demasiado extraño- ¿Vegeta te sientes bien?

VEG-¿Sentirme bien?... ¿Cómo puedo sentirme bien si tu hijo tuvo una cita con mi mujer?

GK-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Gokú sabía lo celoso que era el príncipe así que tal vez solo malinterpreto algo.

VEG- Lo que el maldito hizo fue…

Vegeta le conto lo que había pasado esa mañana y de la supuesta "cita" …

GK- ¿Era eso? T.T … - Hasta él sabía que estaba exagerando

VEG-¿No te parece suficiente?

GK- Vamos, solo se iban a ver por lo del trabajo T.T

VEG- Eso es lo que me quieren hacer creer, seguramente el insecto la está amenazando, va a pagarlo…

GK-¿Y qué harás?

VEG-Yo…- de pronto una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta- le diré a su mujer.

De pronto nuestro príncipe se retiró rápidamente y se dirigió a casa de Gohan... Toco la puerta.

GK- Esto no terminara bien.

Videl abrió la puerta y al hacerlo se sorprendio bastante..

V- ¿Señor? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Le puedo ayudar algo? ¿Gusta pasar?

VEG- Haces demasiadas preguntas mocosa, solo vine a decirte que el miserable de tu marido…-no termino de hablar cuando..

V- Usted será el príncipe de su raza pero no le permito que venga a mi casa a insultar, en especial a Gohan.

VEG- A ver si lo defiendes tanto en cuanto sepas que…

V- Saber que-…

VEG- Pues déjame terminar niña…

V- Pues dese prisa.

VEG- Eres… Ehhh que el baboso de tu esposo sale con mi mujer.

V- O.O…

De pronto Videl se quedó completamente callada, no podía articular palabra alguna y entonces…

V- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –no paraba de reír, eso era tan gracioso.

VEG- "Esta terrícola está más loca que Bulma"- pensó.-Deja de reírte mocosa insolente- dijo enfadado.

V-Es que jajaja.. me parece realmente increíble que usted venga a decir ese tipo de cosas, debería ir al doctor o algo así.

VEG- Que dices… que yo… eres una… no me crees eh… pues ya verás.

V- Solo veo que usted está exagerando, Gohan solo trabaja para Bulma, y nada más

VEG-¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme?

V- Simple, usted está celoso.

A pesar de que todo mundo sabía que el príncipe era demasiado celoso, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía decirlo. De pronto, Vegeta tomo a Videl de los brazos con la intención de asustarla pero en ese momento llego alguien…

G- Videl olvide el formato de…- se quedó en total silencio al ver a Vegeta tomando de los brazos a SU mujer.- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo serio.

V- Gohan…

A Vegeta se le ocurrió un "plan maestro" para vengarse del insecto.

VEG- Bueno debo irme, esto queda pendiente, nos vemos insecto.

El orgulloso sayajin salió de la casa, dejando al muchacho completamente confundido… ¿Qué es lo que dejaba pendiente?

G- ¿Qué hacía Vegeta aquí?- Dijo molesto, él estaba celoso de encontrar al enemigo de su padre tomando de los brazos a SU mujer…

(Vayaaaa así que lo de los celos es para todos los sajajines Mmmm jajajajajajajaja ¿Qué les dije de interrumpirme? eh eh…! Continuemos...)

V- Relájate, solo vino a decirme algo… importante…

G- ¿Así?, y ¿Qué es eso tan importante que vino a decirte?

V- No me gusta tu tono de voz Son Gohan.

G- Pues a mí no me gusta que venga ese a decirte "algo importante" y que se vaya cuando llego, y de paso te diga "esto queda pendiente"- dijo imitando la voz de Vegeta.

V- Deja de hacer eso- Fue lo único que pudo decir para no reírse, la cara de Gohan era tan graciosa cuando se ponía celoso que era difícil no hacerlo.

El chico no sabia que hacer estaba muy confundido, ¿Qué le dijo Vegeta a Videl?, rayos, si tan solo el leer la mente fuera un poder de sajajines le gustaría usarlo en este momento, pero por ahora debía regresar al trabajo, tomo el formato que necesitaba y que había dejado en la mesa antes de salir de casa temprano…

G- Debo irme- dijo serio mientras se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

V- Recuerda que hoy habrá una reunión en casa de tus padres.

G-Como olvidarlo- dijo sarcástico- nos vemos en la noche.

Gohan salió de su casa y se dirigió a su trabajo, mientras volaba no podía dejar de pensar en le escena que había visto al llegar a casa, ¿Qué le había dicho Vegeta a su esposa? Bien, si el príncipe quería pelea pronto se la daría, ahora Vegeta tiene un nuevo enemigo.


End file.
